


Meeting gazes

by SadBurrito



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Hyuck needs a cuddle but not from Mark, M/M, PWP, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBurrito/pseuds/SadBurrito
Summary: He could lie and use Mark’s huge dick as an excuse but they both knew why Haechan cried every time he had the privilege to be sat between Mark’s thighs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 100





	Meeting gazes

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me (*´∀｀*)

He could lie and use Mark’s huge dick as an excuse but they both knew why Haechan cried every time he had the privilege to be sat between Mark’s legs. They kept it casual, as casual as two people who loved each other could. It was never enough, Hyuck wanted to be able to smile softly as Mark gasped above him. To flutter his eyelashes and go slow so he could show Mark how much it meant but they had agreed to keep it casual. 

“Fuck Hyuckie.” Mark was close already and it was almost funny but Haechan wanted to savour the weight in his mouth. With the schedules they both had it could be weeks until they had the chance to be alone like this again. It almost wasn’t worth it, the hole in Haechan’s life that Mark couldn’t afford to fill but he was reminded every time they fell together that he didn’t have a choice.  
There was no way he could keep away, not when he got to see Mark’s face flush in pleasure. Not with how Mark cried his name so sweetly when he was so close. It was insufferable and Haechan hated how it wasn’t enough, why did he have to be greedy and fall in love with someone he couldn’t have. 

Once Mark started thrusting down his throat Haechan couldn’t hold back the tears, big drops that streamed down his face whilst he swallowed as roughly as he could. It was overwhelming when he glanced up and saw Mark’s glassy eyes soften as they trained on his face. It was too much when he gently stroked Haechan’s cheek, wiping away his tears with a small knowing smile.  
It would be easier if Mark just took what he wanted and left Haechan to lust over soft touches he couldn’t have but Mark couldn’t help himself. It wasn’t in his nature to take, especially from Haechan when he looked so vulnerable and small underneath him with pleading eyes and spit dripping down his chin.

“You're so good to me.” The second the words left his mouth Mark knew he shouldn’t have said anything, Haechan choked on a sob that made him gag around the thick cock. Irritation flashed on his features and for a moment Mark wondered if he ruined everything, if Mark would ever have him on his knees again but Haechan just continued sucking eyes clamped shut.  
Mark didn’t catch the longing gaze as he came down Haechan’s throat with a whine, didn’t notice how Hyuck's cheeks flushed as Mark trembled into overstimulation above him. Once Mark caught his breath, he was on Haechan in an instant, the push and pull to see what the tone would be was always exciting. 

Haechan ended up on his back with a huff, eyes focused on a spot over Mark's broad shoulders as he loomed over him. When Mark’s thigh pushed softly against his sweats, Haechan was reminded of how his cock was practically throbbing against his hip. In his haste to please Mark he had forgotten about his own needs but now all he could do was take whatever Mark gave him, Haechan was desperate.  
Mark treated him gently as he slotted himself between heavenly golden thighs, pulling Haechan’s sweats down slowly and with a gasp he smiled at the lack of underwear greeting him. Haechan was hypersensitive as Mark thumbed his head softly, never being rough as if Hyuck was made of glass. It was aggravating and Mark soon got the message when he started thrusting into the waiting grasp of Mark's palm, eyes huge as he stared up to get his attention. With Mark’s fist sending thunder up his spine it was easy to get lost in the moment, he whined constantly as Mark roughly twisted his wrist. It wouldn’t take long not with how every time Haechan opened his eyes Mark was all he could see, face flushed at the beautiful expressions Hyuck let him witness.  
Mark always made him feel nothing and everything at the same time, the way he shushed Hyuck was telling. Mark knew how it overwhelmed him, pinning his hips down Mark smirked at the frustration clear on Haechan’s sweaty face. A small frown that highlighted his features perfectly. 

“Don’t tease,” Haechan winced at how breathless he sounded, and Mark just ignored him. The pace was slowed until Hyuck could hardly feel anything, until he was nearly crying with how Mark only concentrated on his sensitive head. The hold Mark had of his hips tightened as Haechan’s hips twitched, Mark wouldn’t keep him waiting exceedingly long. Not when Haechan had been so good, taking his cock down his throat when they had schedules the next day.

“Please,” just a simple word yet to Mark it meant everything, with the way Haechan’s eyes shone how could it not. The way his face slacked as Mark roughly slid down his shaft, how could he not give him everything Haechan ever wanted. Moments like this were precious even if they had to pretend it never happened after it finished.  
Haechan knew who he belonged to, he had to with how wide his thighs had become. Trying to encourage Mark to make his presence known, to smother Haechan in his scent at the only time he could. He wanted to be covered in bruises the shape of Mark’s fingertips, Mark felt the bitter tinge of regret that he couldn’t ravage Haechan like he deserved.

“You going to finish baby?” The simple phrase was enough for Haechan, crying out a garbled moan of Mark’s name he painted his chest. Mark almost missed the way Haechan’s brows pinched before his jaw went slack in utter relaxation, he was too busy enjoying the pulse of the cock in his grasp which he continued pumping until Haechan forcefully pushed him away breathless and dazed at such a strong orgasm. They rested side by side, ignoring the itch to cuddle. An itch that would only be indulged once one was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
